1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of interactive visual response systems and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a graphical user interface to provide an interactive visual response system and method. The present invention relates generally to computer telephony, and more particularly to a graphical interactive visual response system using a network server in a telecommunications network.
2. Background Information
Interactive Voice Response (IVR) is a technology that allows a computer to interact with humans through the use of voice and keypad inputs. In telecommunications, IVR allows customers to interact with a company's database via a telephone keypad or by speech recognition, after which they can service their own inquiries by following the IVR dialogue. IVR systems can respond with prerecorded or dynamically generated audio to further direct users on how to proceed. IVR applications can be used to control almost any function where the interface can be broken down into a series of simple interactions. IVR systems deployed in the network are sized to handle large call volumes.
Typically, an IVR system uses an embedded software application and has been in commercial use for decades. For example, banks often use an IVR system to allow customers to perform fiscal transactions such as updating the bank account using a telephone or Internet connection. Large businesses routinely use IVR systems in call centers to route incoming calls. Often in a call center IVR system, to resolve a product issue, a customer dials a customer care telephone number and enters a sequence of touch-tone keypad inputs. After obtaining relevant information regarding the issue, call center IVR system either presents an issue resolution, logs the issue for further investigation, and/or routes the customer to a relevant representative. Additionally, IVR systems may also be used for businesses, such as movie theatres, for selective information lookup such as finding movie schedules, theater locations etc.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary network including an IVR system and a controller. The network 100 illustrates that a caller 101 communicates through a communications network 102. The caller 101 is connected to the IVR system 103, which interacts with the controller 104. The various functions of the intelligent interactive voice system may be performed by the IVR system 103, by the controller 104, or by a combination of the IVR system 103 and the controller 104 working together. Additionally, the caller may communicate using any one of many types of calling devices and communications networks 102. These devices may include a land-line telephone, a wireless phone, a personal digital assistant, VoIP, etc.
There are, however, a number of shortcomings associated with conventional IVR systems. As its name suggests, it is “voice” based. Therefore, menu selections appearing at the end of a menu require a user to listen through all other menu choices before reaching his selection. Additionally, while a user navigates through the IVR menu, or waits in the queue for speaking to a service representative, the call is in progress and any applicable charges apply. Mobile phone users are especially concerned where valuable mobile minutes are consumed while navigating through the IVR or waiting in the queue. Finally, the IVR menu system or the long waiting time frustrates the user who eventually loses patience and drops the call in dissatisfaction.
With the wide spread use of smartphones and computers that support graphical user interfaces (GUIs), many of the aforementioned shortcomings of traditional voice-based IVR may be overcome using a visual based graphical menu system.